Gordon the Freerider
by xKaizokux
Summary: Gordon is a mysterious freerider who rides with his current employer, Elias Snow, from the city of White Harbour to the city of King's Landing. But things are not so simple.


An old but wealthy merchant sat on his wagon of goods as two horses, Ariys and Oross, pulled the wagon along Goldroad. A hooded figure rode his stallion beside the old merchant's wagon. The old merchant, called Elias Snow, was the bastard son of a member of House Manderly. The hooded figure was none other than Gordon, a freerider from Flea Bottom, the poorest slum district in King's Landing. Elias had hired Gordon in White Harbour, where Gordon had completed his previous assignment. Now, they were travelling on the Kingsroad to the city of King's Landing, to sell Elias's goods.

"All right," Elias said as he stopped the horses. "I'm getting tired. We'll rest here for a bit, about half an hour or so, before continuing. Is that alright, Gordon?"

Gordon replied, "Sure." Elias was not like the other people who had hired him. Elias was more gentle and nicer. However, that was not due to his old age. Elias had been a sworn sword pledging loyalty to House Stark, but he had retired, and was now at the age of sixty-five.

Both Elias and Gordon heard sounds coming from the woods around them, sounds that could only be made by humans. Time had certainly not interfered with Elias's five senses. Gordon unsheathed his sword, Piercer, which was made out of Valyrian Steel, and looked at the forests around them.

Three masked outlaws came out of the woods, armed with pointy steel swords. "Put your sword down, sellsword! Or die by our steel!" the first outlaw warned.

Gordon answered by lunging Piercer into the first outlaw's chest. "Never call a freerider a damn sellsword," Gordon advised as he pulled out Piercer from the outlaw.

"Hooded freerider? You must be a coward!" the second outlaw taunted and charged at Gordon. He sidestepped easily and thrust Piercer into the second outlaw's temple. Meanwhile, the third outlaw was attacking Elias. Elias had been lucky to have dodged the outlaw's attacks, but Gordon doubted Elias could continue dodging the third outlaw's attacks.

The third outlaw was about to bring his steel sword down on the old merchant when he suddenly froze. The third outlaw was not sure why he had suddenly stopped moving. He tried to curse but it only brought pain. The third outlaw examined his body and found a blade sticking through his chest. The blade then disappeared into his body and the third outlaw found himself collapsing.

"You took your bloody time, Gordon," Elias told him. "I could've been killed. But I suppose I should thank you, since I am not dead already. Rest can come later, we should continue on, for I fear of more outlaws nearby."

They continued travelling for a few more hours, until night came and they were forced to settle for the night. Gordon set up an alarm system around the perimeter of their camp, an easy-to-make and reliable one. They slept well for the night, but they were abruptly awoken by the perimeter alarm. Two outlaws had discovered their camp and were about to attack them.

Gordon unsheathed Piercer and hastily parried a blow from an outlaw. Smiling coldly underneath his hood, Gordon ducked and the outlaw's blade flew by his head. He retaliated by slicing off that outlaw's hand. The outlaw dropped his sword and hand onto the ground. Gordon stabbed the already injured outlaw twice, finishing him off.

Elias! Gordon suddenly realised. He swung around to find the other outlaw dead. Elias had a dagger in his palms. "Damn it! Why are there so many outlaws! We must hurry, I'd say. King's Landing is only about three days' away. With luck and speed we can reach it in two."

They rode in silence for three hours, until five outlaws blocked the road ahead. Seeing that, Elias merely laughed. "They are absurdly stupid! Gordon, do you not see that they have only covered the road, and not anywhere beside the road?" Elias explained to Gordon.

Gordon nodded and said, "I agree of their stupidity. Shall we do it now? Before they break their formation?"

Elias commanded the horses and they moved sideways, moving past the outlaws. Gordon flashed a sneer as he rode past an outlaw. The outlaws chased them, but the horses were much faster. The duo rode on for four more hours before resting for lunch. Lunch passed without any attack by outlaws, and they continued undisturbed after lunch.

Only at night, just after dinner, did more outlaws attack. The outlaws were clad in black, to help blend in with the night. However, Gordon could still see them. Gordon stood up and met face-to-face with the ten outlaws.

Gordon moved quickly, slashing the first outlaw's throat before he could even unsheathe his weapon. The second outlaw had just unsheathed his sword and saw Gordon moving towards him. He raised his sword to parry, but he was a second too late. The second outlaw collapsed with a long and ugly line down his body. The third and fourth outlaw tried to attack Gordon with the element of surprise. Gordon had heard their footsteps. As soft as they may have seemed, their footsteps sounded like the breathing of a dragon to Gordon. He waited till the last possible moment before turning around suddenly. The third and fourth outlaws were surprised for a moment, and Gordon took advantage of that moment. At the next second, the third outlaw was dead and the fourth outlaw was out cold on the ground, having been knocked unconscious by Gordon's fist. Gordon thrust Piercer into the unconscious fourth outlaw, killing him.

Meanwhile, Elias took out his dagger, striking the fifth outlaw in the forehead. He ducked, just managing to dodge the sixth outlaw's swipe. Elias grinned and came up with an uppercut with his dagger. The sixth outlaw fell as Elias pulled his dagger out of the outlaw's jaw. That was when Gordon turned around to assist him.

The seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth outlaws surrounded Gordon and Elias. The outlaws attacked all at once. However, before any outlaw even got close to them, they were all dead. Three knights bearing the Baratheon sigil had been the four outlaws' murderers.

"By the seven gods! You are all well without injury! That is a miracle!" the first Knight, who introduced himself as Jeremy Morrigen, said.

Gordon asked, "Why, o'knight, do you say it is a miracle? I thought the Kingsroad is usually a safe one!"

The second knight, Percy Wylde, replied, "This few weeks, outlaws and bandits have been attacking and looting travellers on the Kingsroad. We three knights are part of a patrol sent by our King Robert."

"We should hasten. You two seem like you have fought a lot of outlaws on the way here. I doubt you two will last much longer. King's Landing is only a day and a half away!

They rested together for the night, each knight taking turns to guard the camp. The next morning, the group set off. All was well until they were within ten kilometres of King's Landing. They were ambushed by ten outlaws, experienced and brutal by the looks of them. Gordon took out Piercer and stabbed the nearest outlaw in the chest. Instead of finding Piercer wedged in flesh, Gordon found Piercer surrounded by the air. That outlaw appeared behind Gordon a moment later, and would have killed him if Knight Morrigen had not cut him down.

"I offer my thanks to you, Knight Morrigen," bowed Gordon before going back to battle.

The second and third outlaw circled Elias, not expecting him to be an easy target. Elias flashed his dagger at the outlaws, getting ready to use it. Finally, after five seconds, the two outlaws charged at Elias. Elias managed to escape a vicious slash from the second outlaw, but that was not without a graze on his forearm. Elias retaliated by driving his steel dagger into his abdomen. He pulled the steel dagger out and disarmed him, literally.

Elias grabbed the second outlaw, using him as a human shield as he screamed in agony. The third outlaw retreated but Elias advanced. Elias pulled his human shield aside, allowing the third outlaw to attack. But Elias suddenly pulled the second outlaw back. The third outlaw's blade went through the second outlaw's forehead. While his blade was stuck in the second outlaw's brain, Elias closed in, severing the third outlaw's head mercilessly.

Knight Wylde charged at three outlaws and hacked wildly. He came out of the group with all three outlaws dead and his own armour badly damaged.

Knight Morrigen and the third knight, Knight Brian Morrigen, the former's brother, stood back-to-back as the last four outlaws surrounded them. "We can take them! No need to interfere!" shouted Brian.

Gordon, Elias and Knight Wylde heeded Brian's words and watched them battle. Knight Jeremy managed to deflect an incoming dagger from the seventh outlaw. Knight Brian was still smiling at his older brother when the sword went through his head. Knight Brian collapsed on the ground while the surviving Knight Morrigen cried out in anger.

"To hell with you bastards! May the seven gods punish you well in hell!" Knight Jeremy Morrigen yelled as he attacked all four outlaws at once. He fought like the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms, dodging blows as if they were coming from old men and damaging the outlaws easily. Gordon and Elias tried to interfere, but Knight Wylde advised, "Do not interfere. Knight Jeremy is simply trying to avenge his brother's death."

Knight Jeremy was trying to give all four outlaws a slow and painful death. He was doing well so far. Three outlaws lay severely injured. The last outlaw, the leader of the group, was at equal skill with Knight Jeremy. They fought, exchanging blows and dodging them. Eventually, both lay dead on the ground.

"No matter, at least he avenged his brother's death. Let us continue for the rest of the way."

They made it to King's Landing safely. They met with Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, and explained to him about their journey. At the end of the talk, Jaime simply nodded and ordered for Knight Jeremy and Brian to be buried honourably.


End file.
